A Thing Called Love
by Anna10327
Summary: Most of Ash, Iris, and Cilan's Pokemon finally get captured by Team Rocket. When Tepig almost risks his life to save Snivy, she gets over her crush on Oshawott and falls for Tepig! Tepig has always felt the same, but neither one can confess their feelings. Mostly ScissorsBeatsPaperShipping, but minor LethalAttraction, Wishful, and Advance.


**My first story with Pokemon x Pokemon shippings and Pokemon as the main characters. ScissorsBeatsPaperShipping is my most recent Pokemon shipping, I liked this after watching Evolution by Fire. By the way, it took me such a long time to ship Snivy & Emolga with just ONE person. I kind of like ApplesFantasia and whatever the name of Snivy+Oshawott is, but mostly LethalAttraction and ScissorsBeatsPaper. I just want to focus on the Pokemon for now, since I do too many human romance stories.**

* * *

(Snivy's POV)  
Emolga, my worst nemesis. I knew she had a crush on Oshawott, and I'll admit, I was jealous of her. Yes, I loved Oshawott, the idiot who once mistakenly fell in love with a male Purrloin and was scared of opening his eyes underwater. Sure, he wasn't close to perfect, but I loved him for whatever reason. I had always pondered the very cause of this newfound feeling, but I couldn't put a vine on it...

"Snive," I heard a voice call out. It was Tepig. Apparently I was daydreaming, and he snapped me out of it.

"Where are we?" I asked. I must've been daydreaming for a long time, because I didn't remember much.

"We got separated from Ash, Iris, and Cilan. Team Rocket lured us all into a cage, and we're about to be taken to Kanto so their boss can have us. I'm pretty sure our trainers are worried sick about us," Pikachu explained.

"Are you okay, Snivy? We both fought Team Rocket's Woobat & Yamask earlier, and you passed out. I'm just glad you're still alive," Tepig said, full of worry.

"Yep, I'm fine, Tep. Though I am in the mood to destroy the cages and helicopter we're in," I said.

"I'm already trying, Snivy," Emolga scoffed. She was trying to use Hidden Power on the cages, but it didn't work. Then Pikachu kept using Iron Tail until Jessie from Team Rocket came in.

"Nice try, Pikachu, but these cages will take the work of hundreds of you to destroy it," she cackled, and left. She was probably making sure we weren't attempting to break free.

"I'm bored. Who wants to play I Spy?" I suggested, since there was nothing else to do.

* * *

(Tepig's POV)  
Eventually, we were in Kanto. The region where my trainer grew up. But we were still in the cages, about to be taken to Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket.

"For once, the twerps let us have Pikachu for more than 5 minutes!" Jessie said.

"And all of their other Pokemon as a bonus!" James replied.

"Finally, da boss will finally make me top cat again instead of dat Persian," Meowth muttered under his breath. I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to be abandoned twice by a trainer I really got attached to. But I assured myself, thinking that Ash wouldn't leave us all behind.

"And maybe we'll get promoted!" Jessie thought out loud.

"Aren't you digusted by how they ruin Pokemon and trainers' lives just for a promotion?" Snivy whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. I just agreed with everything Snivy said, because I was afraid she'd get mad if I didn't. We were in Team Rocket HQ now, and just wanted our trainers to come back. The only Pokemon they had left were Excadrill, Krokorok, Unfezant, Scraggy, Leavanny, and Crustle, and it probably wasn't the same without all of us.

"Sir, we have capture the twerp's Pikachu, along with some of his other Pokemon and the ones that belong to his two friends," Jessie said, handing us over to Giovanni.

"Nice. I'm still weirded out by the fact you stalked a kid who stayed 10 for almost 20 years just to catch his Pikachu, though," Giovanni thought out loud. Snivy, who was in the cage next to mine, looked like she was going to snap. No one ever likes it when Snivy is mad. I especially didn't. When Snivy gets mad, she makes Emolga look like an angel. But when Snivy is mad, I do think she still looks pretty...

"Okay, why would you capture kids' Pokemon? Believe me, we are pretty powerful, but I refuse to obey any of your commands! You are simply not my trainer, and will never be anything like him!" Snivy shouted. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Giovanni seemed surprised.

"I thought Meowth was the only non-legendary Pokemon that actually speaks English," Jessie said.

"Duh. Humans are so dumb sometimes, so we pretended to speak this language only very good trainers and Pokemon understand," Snivy explained.

"Snivy, calm down! I can handle these guys for you. After all, you did excellent with helping me beat that jerk who called himself a trainer. So, I owe you one," I told Snivy. She helped me battle my former trainer who used my final evolved stage and a Heatmor once, and even though she fainted, I can't thank her enough for being noble and giving me confidence. That was why I loved Snivy so much. She might look sassy, but really cares deep down. She was just so perfect in an imperfect way. Every detail about her was just another reason I'm head over heels for her. But she might reject me, because Arceus knows who she has a crush on.

"Okay, I'll leave this to you," Snivy said.

"Team Rocket, I have one request. Let Snivy and the others free, and you can keep me all you want. I just want everyone, especially Snivy, to be safe," I requested.

"Oh, that is touching. But we won't let either of you go!" Jessie said.


End file.
